In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicants expressly reserve the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
Road grading machines include one or more rotatable grading picks that rotate during operation. A retainer is positioned about a portion of each grading pick to retain the grading pick in a holder that allows the grading pick to rotate when the road grading machine is in operation. A tip portion of each grading pick then contacts the surface of the road and rotates to grade the surface.
Continuous rotation of the grading pick during operation is essential to maximize the life of the grading pick. During operation, debris, such as fines, dusts, grit, pebbles, dirt, and the like, is produced that can settle between the grading pick and its retainer. In particular, when the road grading machine is not in operation, such as when the machine is stopped between shifts, the debris from the grading process can accumulate between the retainer and a portion of the grading pick. The debris can then become packed and hamper rotation of the grading pick. If enough debris accumulates, the grading pick can stop rotating which can lead to premature failure of the grading pick. Thus, before operation of the machine resumes, an operator must manually loosen the grading pick by manually rotating each grading pick to loosen the fines that have become lodged in the gap. However, manually rotating each grading pick is extremely time consuming, and thus, the road grading machine cannot be immediately returned to operation. Therefore, some operators avoid manually rotating some or all of the grading picks so that the road grading machine can be returned to operation sooner, thereby dramatically shortening the expected life of the grading pick.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a grading pick that can be quickly and more easily rotated by an operator.